Battle Across the Dimensions
by KaiserErebus
Summary: I never imagined my second trip across the dimensions would have me fighting against a group of hooded assailants looking to bring ruin to the Mushroom Kingdom. Well not on my watch. I don't know what forces I'm dealing with, but I'm not going to let some mysterious organization hurt my precious people. If they want a fight, fine. I'll bring them a war.
1. Prolouge

My heart was hammering in my chest, about to burst. The insane level of magic I possess was empty, forcing me to run. The coldness of space, no wind, no air, shocked my throat and lungs as I sprinted, rounding a corner while keeping my eyes locked on the destination at hand.

Each footfall sent a jolt of pain up my legs. My deep, fast inhales came as raspy gasps, leaving my dry throat on the verge of cracking. It was hard to breathe, but if I stopped, it would end for the worse.

All or nothing, my brain told me to keep running, keep pushing myself up the levels of my observatory. I know it better than anybody. There's no way they'd catch me if I kept running.

However, my body couldn't go on much longer. I could feel it breaking down, ready to give out at a moment's notice. If it did, I'd pay a heftier price, but if I kept running, I'd eventually make it out with just scrapes.

I had to keep running. Ignoring the tears crashing down my cheeks, I ran up the stairs, my heels clanking loudly on the wooden surface. It was a spiral ascent in a narrow cylinder hallway, but I could still hear it. It was impossible to tune out, and my heart cracked more and more as the screams loudened.

Pain. I sensed so much pain. It was a knife to my heart, a deep stab that left me on the verge of sobs. It was difficult to hold them back, with a few sniffles breaking through occasionally.

* * *

I reached the top of the stairs and tripped, falling flat on my face. Quickly, I picked myself back up and continued sprinting, not caring if I got hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked the bundle in my arms.

The whole time, I carried one of my precious children, hoping I could escape with them. They were the only ones I managed to save.

They didn't give me a response as the exhaustion made them too weak, not even able to give me a glance.

I bit my bottom lip and focused on the path ahead. Not much longer, I could see salvation in sight. However, I didn't see the blast that rocked the bridge and sent me over.

I grabbed onto the side and stopped us from plummeting, but I didn't have the strength to pull us up. My hand slipping, I tried to pull myself up, but my body refused to listen. I kicked and scream with the last bit of my strength to create a miracle.

It wasn't enough. Everything was falling apart before my eyes. My home, the abode I built with the Lumas, was ablaze. The inferno engulfed the lower floor, a sea of flames dancing beneath me, devouring everything it touched.

I tried to tear my eyes away, but something kept me glued to the sea below me. Toppled plants, shattered glass, and sprawled out books and furniture littered the ground, adding fuel to the flames that seemed to notice me dangling and decided to chase after me.

I was helpless. All I could do was hang above the sea and watch as my home burn. My children, crying out for help, made my heart break into pieces. The Lumas tried to flee, but the blaze encased them in its cage. They were easy prey. The ones that did escape were plummeting to the world below or soaring through the cosmos, hopefully finding a safe place to hide.

The same wasn't going to happen with me and the Luma in my arms. Soon, we would fall into the sea and meet our end. The angry inferno consumed all. We would be no different.

It was a shame. I… I wanted to see _him_ one last time. I saw our moments flashing before my eyes: every hug and kiss we shared. I wanted to experience them one last time. Alas, that wasn't going to happen.

My fingers gave out, and gravity began to send us down. A final scream exploded from my throat as the sea of flames opened up its maw and invited us in. This was it.

"Rosie! I gotcha!"

Arriving at the nick of time, the stars really shined upon us as Luigi came to the rescue. He skidded to a halt and captured my hand, pulling us back onto the bridge in one fluid motion.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a panicked tone. The tides of battle had done its toll on the man. His body stood battered, put through the wringer and forced into a never-ending deadlock. He was just as exhausted as I, his body barely able to keep him erect. A gentle breeze could blow him over, but he braved the winds.

"Luigi," I sniffled, covering my lips with my hand, "Thank you so much. You… you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

The rush came to an end. My adrenaline levels died down, and like a storm, every atom of my being came together and broke down the dam. A violent scream erupted from my throat as my body fell to its knees, my forehead falling to the floor.

So much pain. I was in so much pain.

My heart was breaking, tortured by this agony binding me.

"Luigi, why?"

The green plumber rubbed circles on my back. He said nothing but gently pulled me to my feet while staying close. Luigi had always been a father-figure to me. Whenever I first started, he was there to help. I felt better knowing I had someone like him watching out for me.

"I wish I had an answer, but I'm just as lost," he told me, "We can discuss it later. We have to… Go," he demanded.

"What?"

Luigi shoved me back towards the dome.

"GO! NOW!"

The last thing I saw of Luigi was him wrestling with the unknown assailant. The destruction started with them, but I thought I evaded them.

I was wrong.

Luigi's orders were clear and imperative. Like the good girl I am, I obeyed my father-figure and sprinted to the dome. My legs gave it all they had knowing Luigi was here to help. As soon as I get inside the dome, I can blast off to a faraway galaxy. It doesn't matter where I go. Anywhere was better than here.

Luigi is one of the toughest guys I know. It takes a lot to bring him down. Our assailant will regret taking on Luigi when he was in serious mode. It made me worry about the others. I had no idea if they were suffering as well.

I hope they weren't.

* * *

I could taste freedom on my lips. My Luma and I were close, but it came crashing down when someone else showed their mysterious face. They blocked the dome's entrance, making me almost spit a curse.

This person wearing a black hood opposed me and my baby Luma. I couldn't see any distinctive features, but if we were to come to blows, I obviously held the advantage when it came to height. I towered over them by a good couple of feet, but something about them put me on edge.

I sensed something… disturbing. A sinister sensation emanated off their person, an evil feeling that made my hairs stand on end.

The person reached into their left sleeve, putting me more on the defensive. Were they drawing a weapon?

Nervously, I watched as they pulled out a star and presented it. However, it was different from the Power Stars I'm familiar with. The color, first of all, was a malicious black – a stark contrast of a regular Power Star and its golden brilliance. Its eyes were not the expression of innocence but the scowl of pure, unadulterated rage.

Lastly, instead of the adorable straight ebony-black eyes, they were a soulless white, empty and yet vast.

I pondered what this artifact was, a star oddly resembling a Power Star and yet its colors were distorted, almost… corrupted.

The hooded figure raised the five-pointed object above his or her head and let its power spring to life. A malevolent aura came off the star, and I could sense a powerful pressure begin to cast its effect. My body became frozen, I couldn't move.

The star floated upward. Its power grew more and more intense, and every part of me focused on protecting my baby from harm. I shielded her with my body, my arms wrapping around her tightly, protectively.

The aura expanded, engulfing everything. Darkness surrounded me, no light, no beacon. My body floated in this space of nothing until I couldn't hold on any longer.

I fell unconscious.

* * *

I cracked my window open, stuck my head out, and was greeted with a cool, starry night. The millions of falling stars twinkled in harmony against the ebony canvas that was the night sky. It was beautiful how each piece braved the plummet as if someone had taken a brush and started painting the sky with various strokes.

The stars arranged in the sky made me think of a certain special woman and her rambunctious army of lovable children. Well, I suppose I should say _our _children since the energetic Lumas have taken to calling me, Papa. I don't hate it, but I'm still too young to be called Papa. I find it embarrassing, to be honest, and Rosalina exploited that weakness every time.

I do miss them though. The Lumas are more well-behaved than a lot of children I've seen in my life, mainly from Rosalina having a firm hand in their upbringing.

I wish she was here with me now, watching the meteor shower together. We'd sit under the moonlight, our fingers laced together. We would watch the dancing stars fall in rhythm, thrilled to be in one another's arms.

I miss her loving embrace, and no part of me doubted she missed mine.

Although, it felt good to be back home. I never forgot about my first excursion into the universe beyond ours. It was a short time, but it was an experience I'm glad to have under my belt.

A couple of weeks passed since I been to the other dimension, but I managed to keep in touch. I figured I could do something with my Power Star and worked out a way to stay in contact with my Mario friends, especially the galactic princess who never cease to invade my dreams at night.

I was certain that when I came back home, I would wake up and realize the whole ordeal was a fantastic dream.

It was supposed to be a dream, but somehow, I got the opportunity to live it. For the longest time, I had longed to walk the same fields with my favorite characters and maybe try my luck at courting a princess. Who would've thought those dreams were just a premonition of things to come. It took a decade and a half but better late than never I guess.

I sighed. This was messed up in many ways, but I am in love with a fictional character.

Yes, that's right. I'm in love with a nonexistent person. How much more pathetic can I possibly get? Am I actually going to walk this road, knowing that the effects of the incident left me in a coma and unable to wake up?

Yes, I'm willing to give this a shot. I mean, I do have proof. The trophy I earned from my first Grand Prix was sitting beautifully on my TV stand. What trophy had a golden Fire Flower perched on top?

If that wasn't enough, the item capable of bringing me to the other dimension was on my nightstand right beside me.

I reached over and let the Power Star watch the meteor shower with me. If Rosalina couldn't join me, I had my little friend at least.

"Hm, to think this wouldn't be possible without you," I said to the Power Star. Despite all my imagination, I cannot make the star sentient.

My time at home was spent figuring out more of its mechanics. At first, I hesitated about trusting the artifact gifted to me, but now, I like to think there's a bond between us.

The Power Star granted my requests, but obviously, there was a limit. Like the Dragon Balls, a wish couldn't be granted if it exceeded the power of the creator. Also, since the laws of my reality varied from the Mario dimension, the power of the star was significantly weaker; therefore, my wishes were more mundane.

As long as the wish remained simple, it can be granted. If I wanted a way to see my darling Rosalina, the star was my ticket to the other side. If I desired all knowledge pertaining to a certain subject, done.

I may have gotten a little greedy and wished to speak fluently in _every _language known to man. I have no idea what I'm saying, but I can hold long, civic conversations with anyone in whatever language. French, Spanish, German, and even Japanese; I can speak it all.

However, I did make some adjustments to the Power Star. Like the Namekian Dragon Balls, one must speak the native language. However, I took it a step further. Only _my _voice can activate the star's power, and only the right code can get the star to respond.

I keep this little guy close to me at all times. My bad sense radar went off the charts whenever I think about leaving it behind. What if someone broke into my apartment and stole the star? I can only imagine what sort of chaos would come about if some asshole got their hands on my star.

Luckily, I got to live out my fantasy of booby-trapping my belongings. I've always been fond of the lightning element. I'll leave it at that.

Besides that, nothing really happened between my first excursion and the two-week hiatus. I was thinking of visiting the other dimension tomorrow. I've made tons of progress on my literary works and raked in the royalties. I've spent time with friends and family, but I missed my pals on the other side. I think the time to see them was now.

"Tomorrow," I told myself. I can't wait to see Rosalina's beautiful face again. This amazing meteor shower reminded me of Super Mario Galaxy's opening cutscene when Mario first arrived on the scene with the star bits falling.

Speaking of star bits, I saw one flying lower than the others. I was tempted to make a wish, but I can just use my Power Star instead.

Although…

"I wish I could see little Luna again," I said. Luna is the name of the blue Luma most attached to me. She started the whole Papa fiasco and is the reason for my constant embarrassment.

I forgot about my little implements. I made the wish with my voice and in the universal language, so… imagine my surprise when a fragment got too close for my liking and nearly took my head off. I pulled my head inside at just the right time and avoided death, letting a startled "WHOA!" explode forth.

The ground shook, startling some of my neighbors, and myself, out of their skins.

I slowly peeked outside and checked the surroundings. Nothing was damaged as far as I can see, but it was hard to mistake the decent size of the crater left behind after the crash.

"You weren't supposed to grant that," I said to the Power Star. It simply looked back at me, but I could feel a smile growing on its mouth-less face. Where did it get its cheekiness from?

Grabbing my jacket, I hurried outside and checked the crater. Other people had gathered to scope out the situation, but when nothing of interest came up, they left the scene.

I stayed and triple checked the crater for Luna. My heart rate quickened. She was nowhere to be found. That was a hard crash, and I know Lumas are tough, but my paternal instincts were bursting forth. I was getting scared.

"Pa… pa," I heard her for a brief moment. It was soft, but that was definitely my little Luna.

I climbed inside the crater and searched around for my little blue girl.

"I'm here, Luna," I replied. "Papa's here. Help me find you."

"Papa," she said louder. I followed her voice and investigated the center. Buried underneath some dirt, I could see one of her stubby appendages and quickly freed her.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw her. My baby girl was bruised up.

"Luna," I whispered her name, "Luna, are you okay? Can you speak?"

I dusted her off and held her tenderly in my arms.

"Papa," she was on the brink of unconsciousness. I quickly brought her inside and had my Power Star heal any wounds she sustained.

"It's going to be okay, Baby Girl," I've always wanted to say that, "Get some rest. When you wake up, tell me everything."

"Yes… sir," she drifted off to a sound sleep, whatever ailments plaguing her cured thanks to the Power Star.

I take her in my arms, rocked her back and forth, and held her close to my chest.

The image of her bruised form burned itself in my mind. Already, my head was contemplating a hundred things: mysteries, murder, revenge. I was going to solve this conundrum and make someone pay for harming my little Luna. Her sudden appearance couldn't have been the Power Star's compliance. No, the timing was too perfect. Something was amiss, and I aimed to figure out what. Not only did this mean Luna was hurt, but it's possible everyone on the other side could be in danger too.

... Rosalina.

Now that the mindset had been harnessed, the father and boyfriend in me have awoken.

It's time to pay another visit to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Did you guys miss me? Well, I have an early Christmas present for all of you. The long awaited sequel is upon us. Let me know what you think_**.**


	2. Not So Fast

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited the story. I don't expect a lot of people to read this fic, but I welcome the encouragement.**

**Tacticiian - I shall keep the story alive!**

* * *

What dangers await me on the other side? The more I think about it, the less sense it made.

Why would anybody attack the Mario Kart universe and not the main one? If I remember correctly, there shouldn't be anything significant to obtain, no magical artifact, no sealed item of mass destruction. This was as peaceful as it can get. Bowser isn't out to take control of Peach's territory and destroy everything around him. There is no good reason to attack this dimension, so why?

The more I thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. Seriously, why go out of the way to attack a place that had no real area to conquer? With no clues to help, I had to wait until Luna, my little Luma, woke up from her peaceful slumber. Once again, my patience was godly, but this situation unnerved me to no end. It's great Luna wasn't seriously injured, but what about her siblings? What's going on at the Comet Observatory? Is Rosalina doing okay? I need to know.

I told myself to be patient. Good things come to those who wait. I should know. Rosalina is my girlfriend, who I can see, hug, and kiss whenever I want. I waited for that to happen when I was still in middle school.

* * *

After a while, Luna began to stir. I rushed to her side and scooped her in my arms.

"Hey, Baby Girl, can you hear me?" I asked gently.

I can tell she was still out of it, more mentally than physically. She opened her eyes and let her gaze focus on me.

"Papa?" she blinked once… twice.

"I'm here, Baby Girl."

Her eyelids grew heavy, closing once more, but the next second, Luna shot up and covered my face with her body, her stubby arms trying to wrap around my head.

"Papa!" She bawled.

I hugged her back and pressed the crying Luma against my chest, patting her back.

"It's okay, Papa's here," I assured her. "Shh, it's going to be alright. I'm not going anywhere."

Luna began to calm down. She wiped her face and floated up to be level with mine.

"Papa, it's horrible. Something's going on back home."

"Yeah, I figured. Start from the beginning and tell me everything, okay?"

"Okay," she replied quietly. The experience she went through had shaken her badly.

I might need to investigate myself.

"We were all waiting for Mama to come back from her meeting with Uncle Luigi and Mario, but she was taking a long time. We started to get worried. Finally, we thought Mama came home, but it wasn't her. We didn't know who it was, but Mama always told us to be nice to guests."

"What did the person look like?"

Luna lowered her face.

"I… I didn't get a good look," she replied.

Of course, it wasn't going to be that simple.

"What did this person do once you greeted them?" I inquired.

Luna began trembling.

"They attacked us," she said as tears filled her eyes once more, "We were just saying welcome, but they attacked me and my siblings. Then, more people started showing up and, and, and."

Luna burst into another fit and buried herself into my welcoming embrace. She didn't give me a lot to go on, but I incorporated the information into my hypothesis.

Who attacked the kingdom?

Why did they attack Luna and her siblings?

Where is the mastermind?

Are Rosalina and the others doing okay?

These were the main questions I needed answers to. I need to make a trip to the other side in order to find out.

There was a lingering sigh. I thought this was supposed to be a friendly place, but it seems someone didn't like that notion.

It's my turn to step in. I've been working on a few things and can't wait to see the fruits of my labor.

"Luna, straighten up," I told her. "Your mother would want you to stay strong in this dire circumstance. The time for action is now."

"But," she wiped her tears, "What are we going to do, Papa? Even Uncle Luigi got hurt."

Not even Luigi could take them on? Damn.

"Leave that to me. Your Papa has a few tricks up his sleeve."

I suited up, wearing my racing outfit that would turn into my Mii's tracksuit. Next, I grabbed my Power Star and shrunk it to fit inside my pocket.

I'm not gonna lie. I'm in way over my head. What help could I possibly deliver? If Luigi, and by extension Mario, couldn't fight back the invaders, what can I do? I'll just be in the way. I have no combat history, no skills in hand-to-hand combat. I'm barely decent at racing and writing. What the hell am I thinking?

"Ready to go, Luna?"

The baby blue Luma hummed an affirmative response and followed me to my trusty bike, Inferno; however, when I straddled the seat and revved up the engines, a sudden flash of light nearly blinded me.

I shielded my eyes as Luna clung to me like a lifeline, trembling.

"Papa, it's him."

They're here? How?

Slowly, I uncovered my eyes and glared daggers at the man who hurt my little girl and attacked her precious home.

They manned a bike, which oddly resembled the… "Oh my god."

My eyes opened wider. Quickly, I examined the rider, but the only noticeable feature was the blackened shield strapped to their bike.

"I don't believe this," I whispered.

There were markings on the shield I instantly recognized. The familiar symbol of the triforce and the red crest of the Hylian Goddess, Hylia, printed underneath it with the Crimson Loftwing further below it.

Only one person commonly wields a shield like that, but it didn't make sense. If this was the supposed invader, what happened in the two weeks I've been gone?

"Link, what are you doing? How did you get here?"

As far as I knew, only Luigi and Mario could cross this dimension freely since they originated from this world. How did Link do it?

The renowned swordsman of Hyrule stuck to his silent protagonist ways and refused to answer. Instead, he lifted the helmet off his head and showed me his face. Except, it wasn't the real Link.

His hair and skin were a dark gray, and those eyes, there was no mistaking the intensity of that ominous gaze, his blood-red glare putting me under its spell.

"Dark Link," I almost cursed. It wasn't the actual hero of Hyrule but his inner darkness. Great, just great.

The dark persona pointed, rudely I might add, at Luna and then myself. Without words, I knew what he wanted: my daughter and my Power Star.

"And if I refuse?" A foolish question really, but I needed the extra seconds to think.

Link's dark manifestation slid his helmet back on and unsheathed his weapon, which was a dark coloration of the famous Master Sword. The weapon possessed a malicious aura, making my hairs stand on end. A gale of darkness blew in my face, but I remained steadfast.

I survived Rainbow Road after all.

"Luna, no matter what, trust your Papa, okay?"

Getting away from Dark Link was the best idea. I must protect Luna and the Power Star.

"I trust you, Papa," the Luma assured me, hugging me. Her trembling ceased, but now I was starting to shake.

Dark Link's glare was tearing me apart from the inside. I could see his sword ripping through my flesh like a hot knife through butter. My heart almost stopped.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I stared down Link's evil manifestation and revved up my engines.

"Hold on, Luna!"

I forced my bike to turn one-eighty degrees, her tires screeching as they grind the pavement. When I yanked her handlebars back, the front wheel came off the ground and let us take off in a sudden burst of acceleration.

Luna, not expecting the maneuver, let out a startled shriek and climbed into my jumpsuit for protection.

"Sorry, Baby Girl, just stay hidden while I get us out of here."

I rounded a corner onto the highway, speeding past two oncoming cars that blared their horns, drowning out the drivers' possible curses. I'm about to break all sorts of laws but my life was at stake. I didn't care about any laws right now.

My trusty Inferno weaved around traffic with my pursuer still on my tail. I immersed myself with the raging sea, but Dark Link sought me out each time. Around corners, through straightaways, and even lurking through the darker streets and neighborhoods, I couldn't shake Dark Link no matter what I tried. His tracking capabilities were extraordinary, and as someone who knew these streets well, this was both impressive and terrifying.

I was being shown up on home turf, a place where I had the strategic advantage. How is this possible? How can someone who's never been to this dimension know the layout better than I? Hell, there were shortcuts I never thought of that Dark Link used against me.

Was there no place I could escape to? The answer is no. Dark Link waited for me behind every corner. Like a specter, his presence was invisible, but I can sense him and the cold gaze that stood out within the everlasting shadows.

Where would he appear next?

What was going through his mind as he observed me?

His mission was clear: take the Power Star and the Luma by any means necessary.

I hated how much damage my bike sustained. She was beaten thoroughly by Dark Link's assault and forced past her limits because of my stubbornness to give up. Her alignment was thrown off, making it difficult to remain steady, which in turn, made it easier for Dark Link to pick us apart.

Luna stayed hidden within my jumpsuit. Her small form trembled as she placed her stubby fingers atop her head, blocking out the scary noises she must be hearing.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Luna," I assured her. At this point, not even I believed that. My stress levels were reaching a feverish pitch. It was hard to breathe, to concentrate, to think of a plan to escape our assailant. Running away was all I can do, but it was futile. Dark Link was a persistent adversary; he'd chase me down to the ends of the earth.

"Save yourself, Papa," Luna told me, "Don't worry about me."

"I can't do that, Baby Girl," I replied as I pushed Inferno harder, "As much as I hate to admit it, something bad happened to your mother for you to be here. She trusts me. You and your siblings trust me. I can't betray that trust, so as long as I have breath in my body, I will protect you."

"But Papa."

"Don't "but" me, young lady," I retorted, "I'm not abandoning you and I meant it. Now, be a good girl and let your Papa figure a way ou-AAHHHHH!"

"PAPA!"

Something met my flesh, something sharp. It was a hard injection that sank deeper, making me scream out more. I lost control of the bike, my sole focus honing on the excruciating pain coursing through my body like lightning. I barely had time to see the curb that sent my bike, and by extension us, flying. I shielded Luna with my body.

I'm not sure where I crashed, probably a tree. My vision blurred and then cleared, repeating this process several times. I saw my bike, or rather, her remains strewn around while the body rested in a heap, smoking profusely. My breathing was shot, felt like my lungs were on the verge of caving in every time I inhaled.

"Papa, are you okay?!" Luna came to my side. Thank goodness, she wasn't harmed. I knew I made a great shield.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. My throat was on fire.

Through my shifting vision, Dark Link strolled forward, bow in hand, and an arrow ready to fire. The shaft of the arrow had a familiar design, like the one protruding from my left arm. I was shot by an arrow.

"NO!" Luna caterwauled, but my terrible hearing barely picked it up. She positioned herself between me and Dark Link. I tried to reach out, wanting to protect her from harm, but my body wouldn't listen. I could barely feel my arms. Hell, I couldn't even feel my legs.

Dark Link drew closer, unafraid of the adorable Luma opposing him.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Luna begged the assailant. "I'll come with you, just don't hurt him, please!"

"No," I choked out. It hurts, my throat was about to crumble. "Don't do it."

Luna turned towards me. If she had a mouth, I think she'd be smiling. She closed her eyes, and her eyelids smiled for her instead.

"It's okay, Papa," she assured me, but the shaking in her voice betrayed her bravado, "You've done enough."

I couldn't speak.

"If I come, will you let him go?" Luna asked Dark Link.

The evil soldier lowered his bow and gave a curt nod. But, also, he jabbed a finger in my direction and held out his hand.

"Okay," Luna agreed. In turn, I tried to hide the item, but Luna, with a hurt countenance, searched my person and retrieved the Power Star.

"Forgive me, Papa," she said, handing the star over to the evil Link, who stuffed the artifact in his deep pockets. The last thing I saw of my little golden friend was its beady eyes staring back at me, probably begging for help, but I could do nothing.

"Is this alright?" Luna inquired.

Dark Link nodded in response and stretched out his hand to the side, concentrating intensely. I had to think of a way to stop him, but my body was in too much pain. As I lay still, my senses started to dull. The last thing I touched was Luna's cute fingers gripping my hand.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

Luna, to my horror, followed Dark Link to the portal he conjured. My head was going into overdrive, but my body lay still as I watched with tears falling down my cheeks.

I had failed.

Luna turned towards me one last time, sharing my sentiments. She quickly escaped through the portal, droplets flying from her sockets.

The Power Star and Luna, my responsibilities, were taken.

I failed.

That's when everything went dark.


End file.
